


Tactical Decisions

by fireun



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireun/pseuds/fireun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some sacrifices had to be made for the greater good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactical Decisions

Aya woke with a tickling sensation in his nose, which led to a rather fantastic sneeze. When he opened his eyes, Aya was overwhelmed by the fact his world was a red blur. Not that he was unused to seeing red, but he was used to it taking some prompting.

The fact his world smelled of cinnamon explained his current wakeful state and obscured vision. His nose tickling a warning of another approaching sneeze, Aya took stock of his current predicament.

A content and sleeping Schuldich gained at least three more arms, half a dozen legs, and the grip of an angry octopus, making Aya’s current goal far more difficult than it might seem. Aya tried wriggling to the side, only to be thwarted by an arm around his waist holding him uncomfortably tight against Schuldich’s own bony hips. Aya huffed his frustration, sending the hair that had been tossed over his face upwards in an excited puff.

Schuldich made a happy, sleepy sound and wriggled closer.

It was time to fight dirty.

Pursing his lips, Aya directed a steady stream of air at Schuldich’s exposed ear. Schuldich murmured and tried to burrow deeper into Aya’s chest, but Aya was relentless in his assault.

It was a good thing Schuldich had such sensitive ears.

At the same time, Aya moved his left foot just so, managed to wiggle his toes up against the sole of one of Schuldich’s feet.

It was a good thing Schuldich was so ticklish.

The sleeping telepath didn’t last long under the assault. With a sound in the grey area somewhere between a snarl and a laugh, Schuldich flinched away, narrowly missing planting a knee into Aya’s groin in the process. Aya didn’t flinch. Some sacrifices had to be made for the greater good.

“Fuck you.” Schuldich grumbled, rolling over and presenting Aya with his back before falling almost instantly back to sleep.

Aya rubbed at his nose, grateful the itchy, tickling sensation was gone and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later he was spooning back against the telepath, better able to fall asleep with the feel of Schuldich breathing against him.


End file.
